


Move with me

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Confused as hell and a little turned on to the fact he was jerking off to her of all people, Sansa hurried to the door. She gulped in the fresh air with a desperation that had an old man walking by glancing at her in concern. She forced a smile and a wave though she suspected her flushed face was still making the man think she may pass out at any minute.And to be honest, the thoughts of Jon Snow touching himself to her might just achieve that end.





	Move with me

She stared at the boxes that covered her living floor, a hand on her hip and the other running through her hair nervously.

Where was she even supposed to start? How did she even get this much stuff?

Thankfully, the buzzer went, signalling that Robb was here to help. She was glad he had come on time, suggesting that he hadn’t went around to her landlord and gave him hell for chucking her out after all like he had promised he would.

It sucked big time. She had really liked the flat and having her own freedom and independence. Unfortunately, the building had a new landlord and he had decided he wanted everyone gone to do, whatever it was he wanted to do with the flats.

Luckily, Robb had said that his old college friend Jon had been looking for a flatmate since Sam had moved in with Gilly. She liked Jon well enough, he had always been sweet and kind to her when he had been at Robb’s birthday nights out or hanging out at the Stark’s.

“I brought Jon to help!” Robb chimed as he came through the door, holding it open for Jon to come through behind him.

“Ah, great!” Sansa replied as she led them through to the living room. “My knights in shining armour!” She placed a hand on Jon’s shoulder. “Thank you so much for the room!”

“You’re welcome,” he answered immediately. “I, uh, I’ve made room in the living room for your ornaments and a shelf for your DVDs.”

“Aw, Jon. Thank you so much!” she replied. “Right, let’s get started. The sooner we box stuff up, the quicker we can go to Pizza Hut!”

***

Jon was frozen, staring blankly at the pair of lacy purple undies lying by the laundry hamper. The matching bra was hanging over the side and Jon might have whined pathetically like a puppy dog when he spotted them.

Sansa had clearly forgotten about them when she had sent him and Robb through to take apart her furniture.

Robb had gone to the bathroom but had told Jon to go on ahead, to which Sansa had agreed. But now, Jon was wondering exactly what he should do. Should he shove them away before her brother saw them? Should he leave them and pretend he didn’t see them?

He should definitely stop fantasizing about how good they would look on her!

_Would they be thin enough to actually see…fuck sake Snow! Down boy!_

“Do you want …” Jon whirled around as the door opened. Sansa trailed off as she came into the room, her eyes fixed on the panties on the floor. Her cheeks blazed and she raced to grab them, mumbling an apology. Jon rubbed the back of his neck, cursing at how his own cheeks gave away the guilty fact that he had spotted them.

“No problem,” he muttered, his eyes now fixed on the picture frames on her bedside table. Except that didn’t help calm his thoughts as he noticed the one of her eighteenth birthday, where she had gone on a beach holiday with her girlfriends.

There she was, smiling adorably at the camera, all long limbs and sun-kissed skin with nothing but a delicate blue bikini on.

_I would have happily helped her with her sunscreen lotion._

“Well, are you going to do it or what?” Robb muttered as he entered the room. Jon jumped, a very unmanly squeak escaping from his throat at Robb’s words. His friend raised his eyebrows and gestured to Sansa’s bed, which only made Jon flush harder as his brain conjured images of him and Sansa entangled in the covers, messy and sweaty as they coupled.

“I have to do everything,” Robb sighed when Jon remained still. He moved to kneel beside the bed and picked up the screwdriver to unlock the screws holding the frame together.

Sansa mumbled something about the kettle and quickly brushed past them, her face as red as her hair.

***

She had always thought Jon to be handsome and attractive. What with those curls the begged for fingers to run through them, the eyes that could make butter melt and the muscles of his arms and torso. She could hardly be blamed for the little crush she had developed on him over the years.

But she had thought that she had been good at covering it up these last few years. Even when he had spotted her underwear that time he had helped her move her stuff and her brain had automatically played scenarios of just what she would like him to do with the knowledge of what underwear she liked to wear.

Specifically, scenarios which involved him seeing them on her himself somehow.

Now that she is living with him however, it had become harder to mask her attraction.

It was as if the universe was mocking her by having a very tempting Jon Snow always within her sights and reach.

If he wasn’t walking out of the shower with a towel around his waist, water dripping down his chest that had Sansa whimpering with the effort of restraining herself from licking him, then he would be sitting in a chair with his glasses on and a book in his lap.

Something about a handsome man with a book made her desperately horny.

And he would cook dinner most nights too. Even when it was just a simple tea like pasta or chucking a pizza in the oven, the sight of him in the kitchen made her hot too.

Everything Jon seemed to do, no matter how normal, seemed to make her crave him even more.

And worse, he barely noticed her. Perhaps it was just as well, she thought. She couldn’t very well say that panting like a dog in heat whenever his biceps were visible was the most attractive look she had ever had.

So, for weeks after she moved in, she suffered through it all. She had always known that Jon was never going to be interested in her. She was like a sister to him, he had always seen the Stark siblings as his own brothers and sisters. Well, he had always called her brothers and Arya such anyway. But while she couldn’t recall him ever referring to her as a surrogate sister, she had always thought that might have been due to her slightly more arrogant teenage years where she had been a little bit of a brat to everyone and especially to Jon.

It was one day when she was heading out shopping with Margaery when things changed.

She had called goodbye to Jon, stating she would be home that evening and not to bother with dinner for her. He had shouted back for her to have a good time and then she had gone out of the door.

She was halfway down the street before she realised she had forgotten her phone. Laughing at her stupidity, she turned back and headed back to the house. She would have to get the next bus into the centre but she had left early anyway so Margaery was probably going to get there at the same time.

After fumbling with her keys, she had opened the door, ready to call out to Jon that it was just her when a groan distracted her.

She felt her entire face heat up as she recognised the deep, needy tone of the noise. Biting her lip, she shut the door as quietly as she could. Her phone was in her room so she would have to go past Jon’s to get it but there was no need for her to embarrass him by letting him know she heard him jerking off.

Every tiny sound made her cringe as she slowly crept to her room. As she came closer, she could hear the slick sounds that definitely confirmed what he was doing. Luckily, he was distracted with his thoughts and pleasure as she pushed the door to her bedroom open.

Her phone was lying on her bed where she had left it. She grabbed it and made to leave as quickly and quietly as she could.

“Urgh,” Jon grunted, the sounds growing louder and in quick succession. Sansa felt as though she could fry an egg on her face. “Fuck! Uhhhh. Sansa!”

She only just managed to catch her phone as it leapt out of her hands in her shock. Her wide-eyes fixed upon his door where his moans were becoming increasingly desperate pants, signalling the approach of his release.

Confused as hell and a little turned on to the fact he was jerking off to her of all people, Sansa hurried to the door. She gulped in the fresh air with a desperation that had an old man walking by glancing at her in concern. She forced a smile and a wave though she suspected her flushed face was still making the man think she may pass out at any minute.

And to be honest, the thoughts of Jon Snow touching himself to her might just achieve that end.

Margaery wasn't much help in calming down her nerves or cooling off her arousal when she told her.

"What the fuck are you still doing here?" her friend gasped, her hands outstretched in a gesture of confusion. "Get back there and fuck his brains out!"

"I...I can't do that!" Sansa cried.

"Uh...did I not just hear you say he was jerking off to the thought of you? I think its safe to say he'll welcome you into his bed darling!"

"It isn't me!" Sansa insisted. Margaery shrugged.

"Maybe that's a good thing," her friend countered. "All your life you've wanted to please everyone Sansa. For once, go and get it yourself."

And that was how she found herself back outside her front door, taking large gulps of air to try and calm herself down before she twisted the handle. Jon smiled up at her from the kitchen counter as he finished making his sandwich.

"You're home early," he said as he took a bite. Sansa swallowed nervously, forcing a smile to sop him from noticing. 

"Yeah, Marge started feeling a bit of a headache coming on." She scratched at her nose and cleared her throat. "I'm going to have another shower, that heat is just awful out there."

"Alright," Jon commented, moving to sit on the sofa and reaching for the remote.

Her heart hammered the whole time she was in the shower, the cool water doing nothing to abate the heat flooding through her. She was shaking as she wrapped the towel around herself, forcing herself to repeat Margaery's words from earlier to give her courage before she stepped out into the hall.

Jon squeaked as she entered the living room and she did her best to act innocent, mumbling about losing her phone. She dropped to her knees by the edge of the sofa, flashing him an apologetic smile as she clutched the towel to her breasts. and made a show of swiping her arms under it. She had to admit, her nerves were rapidly being replaced by a thrill as she heard Jon whimper slightly. Feeling brave, she turned around to face the armchair. Perching herself on her knees, she leaned forward to push her arm under the seat, giving him a perfect view of her arse and the lips of her cunt as the towel rode up to her hips.

"Fucking.... _Sansa!_ " Jon gasped. She gave him an innocent look over her shoulder but the way his eyes darkened told her that he was not fooled.

The growl that escaped him shouldn't have turned her on so much but she felt the wetness on her thighs regardless. He pushed himself from the sofa and pulled her up. The towel fell to the floor as his lips crashed onto hers and Sansa moaned, her hands burying into his hair as his grasped at her hips.

"You're wearing too many clothes," she mumbled, her hands reaching down to fumble with his belt. Jon grinned, his lips distracting her as he pressed kisses to her cheek and down her neck.

"I don't need to be naked yet," he whispered, guiding her back to the seat. She frowned in confusion only for her eyes to widen in understanding as her butt hit the cushions and Jon dropped to his knees in front of her.

Her cheeks were on fire as he lifted her legs over his shoulder and his hands slid across her thighs. She heard him groan as he moved towards her sex and she squirmed in anticipation. 

His beard was tickling her skin, his lips a sweet torture on her thighs as he teased her. Sansa moaned pathetically each time he neared her and groaned helplessly when he moved away again. Shifting her hips up in silent request, she slid her foot along his back to try and pull him closer.

"Please," she moaned.

"I just wanted to take me time," he mumbled against her. "I've wanted this for so long."

"Me too," she managed to gasp out before he finally pressed his mouth where she needed it.

She gasped and shook against his assault, cheeks flushing at the sounds as he lapped at her. Her legs parted further on instinct as he pressed a finger to her entrance and steadily pumped it inside of her as his tongue licked and pressed at her clit.

Her breath hitched in pleasure as his lips closed around her nub, sucking hard enough to make her cry out and buck her hips for more. Another finger joined the first, curling inside of her to press against her pleasure point. Warmth spread through her, her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest and a delirious smile took over as she climbed to her peak.

And even after she came down, her dazed grin still in place, Jon continued to lick at her, his fingers still moving inside of her. She could already feel her belly stirring with another climax and Jon clearly knew it too because he pressed himself closer to her, his tongue picking up the pace until she was gasping and grunting in the most unladylike manner, her thighs shaking against his head as she reached her second peak.

"Holy...oh god," she moaned when he retreated, kissing her thighs once more. He grinned up at her, lips plump and wet from her. Sansa whimpered, reaching for him.

"Fuck me now!" she begged.

Jon made a noise of agreement, his hands cupping her bottom to lift her up. She wrapped her legs around him, her hands clutching at his hair as she placed kisses on his shoulder and neck, relishing in the broken whimper he emitted from her attentions.

Once he had managed to manoeuvre them to his room, he placed her gently down on the bed, his hand reaching for the top drawer of his bedside cabinet for a condom. Sansa sat up, fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt and her lips still pressing insistently against his neck. Finding his pulse point, she gave a light suck, grinning as he cursed, his head tilting back to give her better access.

He shifted slightly then, capturing her lips with his as he reached down to undo his belt and shove his jeans down. Sansa moaned softly as he guided her onto her back and slid between her parted thighs. She watched him roll the condom down his length, her tongue darting out to lick her lips unconsciously as she looked her fill at him. He smirked as he caught her staring but said nothing as he positioned himself and pushed inside of her.

She wasn't even sure what sound she made at the feel of him, only that it felt so good to have him inside her. Jon gave a harsh exhale as he paused for a moment, his eyes fluttering closed. And when they opened again, Sansa shivered with how black with desire they were.

He moved slowly, rolling his hips almost lazily against her but always making sure to rub against her clit. She clutched at him desperately, her limbs locking around him as he slowly built up her pleasure. His teeth grazed her shoulder and his tongue swiped at the mark as Sansa groaned and gasped beneath him.

It wasn't as though she had never experience pleasure during sex. But this was different. It was sweet and filthy all at once, the way he fucked her slow and deep, making her feel every inch as he retreated and pushed forward again all while making her flush with delightful pleasure which made her toes curl.

"My fantasies of you don't do this justice," he groaned, sitting back slightly. His hand grasped her hip, pulling her down on his cock as his hand slid up her stomach and towards her breast. She moaned as he squeezed the flesh, his thrusts picking up pace.

"Same," she managed to gasp out. Sure, in her fantasies, Jon always pleasured her to the point of passing out. But thinking it was entirely different to feeling him hot and hard inside her. "Oh Jon! Please!"

He moved her leg again, hoisting it around his waist as he started pounding into her, the force of his thrusts sending her arms flying above her head to steady herself. Jon cursed, his eyes clenching shut as she rocked her hips up, desperately meeting his thrusts as she felt the pleasure stirring in her stomach.

And then Jon's fingers slipped down, rubbing against her clit and she barely managed to choke out his name as she arched and tensed with her release. Jon groaned, his hips slamming into hers in frantic need until he stilled, his muscles quivering beneath her fingertips as he exhaled with his release.

"Wow," Sansa muttered as he collapsed against her. He grunted a sound of agreement.

"Amazing," he sighed, nuzzling into her neck. "We should have been doing this months ago!"

"Well," she said, stroking his back. "We can do it as often as we like now."


End file.
